Oh, Seto how I Love You
by thorpedoo
Summary: Jpey's feet continued to carry him towards Kaiba's mansion, while his mind was battered relentlessly by comments such as, "I'm sure kissing Kaiba would be wonderful, even if he’s too busy to floss" and "you know what they say about men with big attitudes.


A/N: I'm never into this whole yaoi kind of pairings but I thought it might be different and more interesting to write besides it's not even graphic. I know another one of my weird stories…

* * *

"**Oh, Seto… how I Love You"**

**------------------------------------**

Hunched over her computer, Fucshia let out a fiendish cackle as she began typing. It had been so long, so very long since she wrote her last story…

"That's right, punks," she crowed as she began to manipulate the innocent characters of Yugioh to suit her perverse desires. "You're mine!"

* * *

Joey decided he was losing his mind. One moment he'd been sitting in the classroom after school in Domino High for detention and the next minute he was heading out the halls.

Kaiba.

It was odd. Joey vaguely recalled hating his rival and thinking him ugly, cruel sin that always made him feel low but all of that seemed very far away. Now there was only a voice in his mind - a voice that seemed to belong, oddly enough, to a teenaged girl - chanting that Kaiba was not mean, but striking, and that his ruthless smirk was not belittling, but warm and welcoming. 

His feet continued to carry him towards Kaiba's mansion, while his mind was battered relentlessly by comments such as, "I'm sure kissing Kaiba would be wonderful, even if he's too busy to floss" and "you know what they say about men with big attitudes".

But it was worse than being under the spell, and before he knew it, he was knocking on Kaiba's mansion, all while images of Kaiba's evil smirk gone before his eyes.

The servant lead Joey into the mansion to Kaiba's office, "Come in," Kaiba ordered impatiently. A dreamy smile overtook Kaiba's face as he opened the door and slid inside.

Kaiba looked understandably bemused to see his mutt in his office. Joey was much too concerned with mentally undressing his lover to care.

"Wheeler," Kaiba snarled in a voice that Joey had once thought was disgusting and cruel, but now realized was velvety and silky and probably reminiscent of other fabrics, as well.

"Seto," he said breathlessly. "I love you madly. Your eyes aren't cold but lovely, and your face isn't crooked, and you are not a cruel sadistic bastard and your angst is really sexy. I know I've been hiding it from you for years but oh Seto…I love you,"

Kaiba stared.

* * *

Joey blinked. Then he blinked again, as memories of the last twenty minutes or so came rushing back. 

He went white, then green, then an alarming shade ruby red.

"What did you say, Wheeler?" Kaiba demanded, eyes narrowed and lips twisted into an ugly sneer.

Ugly. Ugly ugly ugly, because Kaiba was ugly and nasty and stupid.

"Nothing," he squeaked, backing away from his enraged enemy until he ran into the door. "Nothing at all." He half-turned, fumbling for the door-knob while never taking his eyes off Kaiba - if he looked away, the man might attack. "I'll just, heh, go now. Er."

He pulled the door open and ran for it before Kaiba could do more than throw a book at him.

Kaiba stared after Joey, then closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in a futile attempt to stave off a headache. The mutt wasn't just stupid but he had gone psycho.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled on top of his lungs.

"What big bro?" Mokuba asked.

"I am being stalked by the ugliest blond mutt who just confessed his love for me…lock all the doors to the mansion and keep the security codes on tight from now on! I'm under an evil threat!" Kaiba ordered.

"Oh big bro, calm down, it's no evil threat…it's just annoying Fanfiction writers," Mokuba sighed, shaking his head.

"Ahhh," Kaiba yelled going crazy…"will we ever be free of them?"

* * *

Fuschia grinned and secretly answered no.

* * *

A/N: This is intended to be a one-shot so probably nothing goes further. Review! 


End file.
